Some Fluffeh Fic
by AshlynnLovesTransformers
Summary: Idk, some friends on DA insisted I write a fic of Russia and myself, since I like Russia/Ivan's character so much. Yes, this is Canon/Oc. And no, it doesn't exactly have a plot. It's just a oneshot.    c: And I cut off the smut. 3 Rated M just in case.


**Some friends on DeviantART insisted I write a fanfic. xD So here~ I suck balls at writing.**  
><strong>Ashlynn - Me.<strong>  
><strong>Russia - Whoever owns Hetalia. ( I actually forget his name, lul ) Flamers welcome. C: <strong>

**I might of missed some grammar mistakes, too. **

-  
>Walking in the freezing, snowy, morning, down a path towards a cetain Russian's house, Ashlynn inhaled a deep breath, becoming anxious and her cheeks burning up like fire. 'It's okay, Ashlynn, it's only...Ivan.' Yes, only Ivan. That so called 'creepy' Russian. Ashlynn didn't see anything 'creepy' about the Russian, no, and she's indeed seen both his personalities. He may be a little mentally unstable.. but he's not awfully bad. Infact, he usually has this child-like smile across his face most of the time.<p>

Honestly, she did not give a flying damn about judgemental idiots with nothing better to do. Something made her heart throb deep fo Ivan, And she didn't assume if Ivan would return that heart throb or not. Heck, she didn't even know if he was interested in a partner.  
>Stopping right out the front of his house, eyes blankly staring at the doorbell, finger at the ready to ring it, she stopped. Turning her held out hand, she gripped it into a fist. i'damn it'i she thought it was too soon. No, maybe, she just didn't have the audacity to break the ice with Ivan. Or, she was just pathetic. But there was no point in wasting time. Ashlynn gulped, inhaling another breath and shutting her eyes as she pressed her finger onto the doorbell.

_It rang._

She whimpered quietly as she heard footsteps from within the large house. Finally, after a few anxious moments, Ivan finally opened the door with a smile that hinted slight sadness. "Ah, Ashlynn!" The tall Russian man greeted. Ashlynn still had her eyes shut closed, and at the same moment, had her head down towards the groud. "Hey, Ivan" She shot her head up, blushing as the Russian gave her a kind smile. "I'm guessing you came all the way over here to say hello, da?" Ivan held his arm out in an inviting way, his child-like smile still spread across his face. "Well, it would look awfully strange if we stood at the doorway and talked in this weather. So, why don't you come inside, da?" Ashlynn nodded in agreement and felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoudlers. She was so damn relieved Ivan invited her inside instead of her asking. But then, again, it was only polite to invite a visitor in, and that was exactly was the Russian seemed to be doing. Or so it seemed.

"Mm, thank you, Ivan" Ashlynn walked past Ivan, through the doorway and pulling her bleached fringe behind her ear. Man his house was nice. Filled with rather old fashioned furniture, and a nice, blazing warm wood heater that had just been freshy stoked. "It's a little cold, so feel free to warm up infront of the fire" Ivan flashed Ashlynn another one of his child-like smiles, setting himself down on a stool in the kitchen, sipping some tea. That was honestly the first time Ashlynn has seen the Russian drink something that wasn't Vodka or water. "Thanks again" She walked over to the fire, standing infront of it and placing her hands behind her back, feeling them warm up nicely. It was silent, but Ashlynn didn't mind, and I don't think Ivan minded all that much, either. The poor guy is used to lonliness. Ashlynn was probably just another visitor.

She turned her head to looks out the window. The snow was appearing to fall heavier, wind also picking up. Ashlynn felt a violent shiver wildly run up her spine. She wasn't too sure if Ivan caught a glimpse of her brief shiver, but she blushed anyway. "The snow.. seems to be getting heavier, Ivan." Ivan looked up from his newspaper to look out the window, joyfully closing his eyes in agreement with Ashlynn. "Da, Indeed"

He was so_ cute_ when he said 'da'. She knew it was a Russian phrase, meaning 'yes', but honestly it was adorable.

Rubbing her hands together, indulging the warth while she stayed, she looked over to Ivan. "I don't think it'll be fun walking home in this." Ivan decided to fold his newspaper back up, adjusting his scarf that somehow loosend itself whilst he was leaned over, reading. "If you like, you can stay until is passes. But I'm not entirely sure when that'll be." Ivan sipped the rest of his tea, and hopped off the stool, putting his cup in the stainless steal sink. Ashlynn felt a little awkward, but this was her only chance to talk to Ivan. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to seem like a bother" The Russian smiled, turning around and walking up, beside her. That sure made Ashlynn feel short. "I do enjoy visitors" He placed a hand on her shoulder, still smiling.

About an hour passed and the condition of the falling snow, hadn't changed. There were brief power outages, and Ivan had to continue stoking the fire. "The weather isn't changing" Ashlynn twirled a peice of hair around her index finger, looking over to the Russian who was sat beside her. "Da.." Silence ensued again, and Ashlynn noticed a little _glint_ in Ivan's facial expression. Just ia _little_ , but enough for her to become fidgety and nervous. She waited if the Russian would take the lead, but the silence thickened in the atmosphere that sorrounded them.

Ashlynn took extra notice of the Ivan's rather long, tan scarf that was supposedly given to him by his older sister, The Ukraine. '_He never takes it off_' She thought, lifting an eyebrow. That's when Ivan noticed her looking at his scarf. "What is it that you're staring at?" Oh he was a little be protective of his dear scarf. That does say a lot. Turns out his dear sisters mean a lot to him, even if his younger sister, Belarus, wants to marry him..

Which i reminded _her._ How did Ashlynn get past Belarus? Or worst yet, what if Ivan and herself become a couple? No- no wait. Lets not think ahead. Or get out hopes up. That's just silly! Ashlynn was..only visiting. Ashlynn paid close attention to that still ever lerking glint in the Russian's expression.

She i _jumped,_ her cheeks looking like she's been sitting infront of a fire for too long. Ivan's hand crepted up like a snake towards her _thigh_, followed by him leaning right in i _close_ to her. Enough to feel his hot _breath_ on her right cheek. _"Ashlynn.. "_ Ivan whispered and Ashlynn looked down, biting her lip. "Will you become one with me, da?" i That /i phrase again? If so, Ashlynn had nothing to worry about, Russia was merely pushing her down to submission. Nothing more than unintentional threats. What's new for him. Jeez, Aslynn was utterly everywhere. By the time she looked back up, Russia pulled her in close, sealing the gap that was previously between them. "I...I.. Ivan."

"Nyet, Ashlynn.. " Ivan gently leaned some of his weight into her, hinting Ashlynn to lay down on the, soft couch. She gasped, feeling so embarrassed that tiny tears formed in her hazel eyes.

_Was this seriously happening?_ She seriously gathered Russia meant an enitirely different meaning than usual when he previously voiced, _"i become one with me, da?"_  
>And this was only beginning.<p> 


End file.
